1. As ball clay, pottery clay, or china clay, etc cannot coagulate itself to form articles as hard as those made through firing, hence, sintering process of the green-cast article and some related machinery, such as screw mixer, kneading mill, and forming machine, etc, have been used for quite a long time. However, at the time the concept of environment protection is greatly enhanced, the sintering process is supposed to lead itself approaching a dead end owing to its released toxic gases.
2. A sintering free hydration process may take its place to cake and harden cement, lime, and the like, which will commence coagulation within 40 minutes after meeting moisture (without sintering), and become harder and harder with time. And, it is understood that coagulating and hardening principle is quite different between sintering and hydrating, the implements used in the former is no longer applicable to the latter.
If the machines applied in point 1 are employed for producing the materials in point 2, it is possible that some remainder will stay at corners in blind angle after a working cycle to interfere the new coming material. And, from time to time, the remainder becomes bigger and bigger, harder and harder by accumulation to finally clog operation of the implements.
In view of the above, this invention discards the conventional process that mixes dry and wet materials together, also the auger extrusion forming machine and blade mixing method. Instead, this invention separates the dry and the wet material for uniformly pre-mixing respectively to change the fabrication process and implementation thoroughly in order to realize a smooth mass production with higher quality for materials that can become coagulated and hardened by moisture.